


Doctor Stranger

by athenasun



Series: auriferous [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, VampireYakaAU, vampire, yaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasun/pseuds/athenasun
Summary: [ NOVELLA ] His name is a song that rings the doctor's ears with emergency sirens.





	Doctor Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jorxra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorxra/gifts).



The night is bare and he had always wanted to get a blanket and cover up the nakedness in front of him. The nakedness of city lights and bodies coming and going, strangers and friends with their own lives. 

 

His hair is a tousled mess of black and white. It made him look trendy. That was fine. It saves him a lot of trouble to mingle in with the crowd. As a watcher, an outdated observer and a grasper of imagery and reasons, he held the drink to his lips and try to classify all information inside of his head. Centuries worth of information.

 

At one glance, he could tell which is which.

 

He looked at a blonde dude, and automatically, he identified him. And where he belongs.

 

HUMANS. Cold war. Silent war. World war.

 

There were different kinds of wars painted in caves, infrastructures, faces and skins that made human civilization as it is now. There had been a consistent thirst for blood and greed. It seemed innate in every human being; a part of them. A symbol for humanity, one that amazes the watcher most. Maybe he missed his humanity? Or maybe not.

 

It all came to a point: wanting more. More land to own and rule. More people to stand over. More riches to enjoy. More food to eat. More unneeded things to have. More to take and less to give. Now, as civilization goes, humans continue to live. Just like he did; only with no expiration. Or should he say, even passed his expiration date. Thinking, for the nth time, he had once been one of them.

 

Modernization and technology arm humans day-by-day until sloth becomes the new religion. Less and less interactions that require skinship and eye-to-eye contact. Less normalcy from the nature humans had learned and, slowly, unlearned.

 

Even sex is virtual. He noted to himself.

 

Discoveries were not limited to material things. They discovered other kinds. Those labeled different—entirely. Never-aging, blood-drinking and those who burn at the ray of sun light.

 

Two of those qualities, he possess: never-aging and his skin with a strong opposition to sun light. This condition was very different; different from the different humans have in their vocabulary.

 

The watcher sighs, licking his now dry lips. His drink was now gone. Not that he ever felt thirsty for the past century. He just felt that the lack of props is like unraveling himself to the night, too. He wished he wore a mask. Something that wouldn’t make him stand out that much.

 

He left the bench, his usual spot and wandered. His ever-observant eyes were classifying every soul he pass by.

 

A girl with short, dark blue hair, reviewing, browsing on a hologram book. Human.

 

Mother and daughter, walking home, probably. A box of cake in hand. Humans.

 

Human.

Humans.

Human—

 

VAMPIRES. He tried not to catch any of their eyes—the gold glint. It was a vampire trio. A woman with long peachy hair, together with two men. One was a tall, silver-haired man with a stone-like glare and the other has a calm face and black hair. Like the watcher, they had been mingling in. Like him, night is on their side.

 

They were labeled as used-to-be threats to human survival… or how they were described in books. They were far more cultured than humans; and had been the victims of the true story. Different is not synonymous to monstrous. He’s not a monster. Among men, like vampires, the watcher is.

 

The watcher had a few interactions with them. Mostly because he smelled like them. He smelled like co-predator than a prey. He smelled different.

 

There were things he knew that most humans, of course including those who judge by the cover, do not know. One was the fact that vampires do not prey on humans just because they are blood-thirsty. Cases of vampires targeting humans were seldom and only happens because of attraction. Their version of taboo.

 

Humans call it incest. To vampires, it was tradition. A way to keep the lineage intact. Pureblood brothers and sisters marrying each other, bearing another pureblood child.

 

The night is bare and he had always wanted to get a blanket and cover up the nakedness in front of him. The nakedness of city lights and bodies coming and going, strangers and friends with their own lives. 

 

 

 

His hair is a tousled mess of black and white. It made him look trendy. That was fine. It saves him a lot of trouble to mingle in with the crowd. As a watcher, an outdated observer and a grasper of imagery and reasons, he held the drink to his lips and try to classify all information inside of his head. Centuries worth of information.

 

 

 

At one glance, he could tell which is which.

 

 

 

He looked at a blonde dude, and automatically, he identified him. And where he belongs.

 

 

 

HUMANS. Cold war. Silent war. World war.

 

 

 

There were different kinds of wars painted in caves, infrastructures, faces and skins that made human civilization as it is now. There had been a consistent thirst for blood and greed. It seemed innate in every human being; a part of them. A symbol for humanity, one that amazes the watcher most. Maybe he missed his humanity? Or maybe not.

 

 

 

It all came to a point: wanting more. More land to own and rule. More people to stand over. More riches to enjoy. More food to eat. More unneeded things to have. More to take and less to give. Now, as civilization goes, humans continue to live. Just like he did; only with no expiration. Or should he say, even passed his expiration date. Thinking, for the nth time, he had once been one of them.

 

 

 

Modernization and technology arm humans day-by-day until sloth becomes the new religion. Less and less interactions that require skinship and eye-to-eye contact. Less normalcy from the nature humans had learned and, slowly, unlearned.

 

 

 

Even sex is virtual. He noted to himself.

 

 

 

Discoveries were not limited to material things. They discovered other kinds. Those labeled different—entirely. Never-aging, blood-drinking and those who burn at the ray of sun light.

 

 

 

Two of those qualities, he possess: never-aging and his skin with a strong opposition to sun light. This condition was very different; different from the different humans have in their vocabulary.

 

 

 

The watcher sighs, licking his now dry lips. His drink was now gone. Not that he ever felt thirsty for the past century. He just felt that the lack of props is like unraveling himself to the night, too. He wished he wore a mask. Something that wouldn’t make him stand out that much.

 

 

 

He left the bench, his usual spot and wandered. His ever-observant eyes were classifying every soul he pass by.

 

 

 

A girl with short, dark blue hair, reviewing, browsing on a hologram book. Human.

 

 

 

Mother and daughter, walking home, probably. A box of cake in hand. Humans.

 

 

 

Human.

 

Humans.

 

Human—

 

 

 

VAMPIRES. He tried not to catch any of their eyes—the gold glint. It was a vampire trio. A woman with long peachy hair, together with two men. One was a tall, silver-haired man with a stone-like glare and the other has a calm face and black hair. Like the watcher, they had been mingling in. Like him, night is on their side.

 

 

 

They were labeled as used-to-be threats to human survival… or how they were described in books. They were far more cultured than humans; and had been the victims of the true story. Different is not synonymous to monstrous. He’s not a monster. Among men, like vampires, the watcher is.

 

 

 

The watcher had a few interactions with them. Mostly because he smelled like them. He smelled like co-predator than a prey. He smelled different.

 

 

 

There were things he knew that most humans, of course including those who judge by the cover, do not know. One was the fact that vampires do not prey on humans just because they are blood-thirsty. Cases of vampires targeting humans were seldom and only happens because of attraction. Their version of taboo.

 

 

 

Humans call it incest. To vampires, it was tradition. A way to keep the lineage intact. Pureblood brothers and sisters marrying each other, bearing another pureblood child.

 

The watcher escaped the crowd, carrying himself to a pond at the back of a cemetery. There, again, he watched. His own reflection, on the dark water.

 

Automatically, he classified himself.

 

THE IN-BETWEEN.

 

There were only two words he knew of to define the in-betweens.

 

It was simple.

 

His name.

 

Him; entirely.

 

Kaneki Ken.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of in-between here is borrowed from the anime abd visual novel, "Sola."
> 
> The Vampires and their background is from Matsuri Hino's "Vampire Knight.
> 
> This work is initially in Wattpad but I took it down along the whole Auriferous collection because of plagiarism issues.


End file.
